Surprise, surprise!
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Detective Maria Kelly takes over the Agency while the Official is away on a family emergency. Someone is after the counteragent recipe, and will stop at nothing to get it. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter One

Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Invisible Man. They belong to SciFi. However, Marie Kelly, James Mason, and anyone you don't recognize are mine.

Spoiler: Not sure, haven't wrote it yet.

Authors Note: I decided to make a new character. I was bored.

Rating: PG-13, for violence.

Title: Surprise, surprise!

*A special thank you to my friend and Beta Reader Liz*

______________

A man once said, "You go to work and then you come home. What you do one your own time is up to you." I don't think the Official agrees with that. In his eyes every moment even when I'm not at work is his time. I work for him twenty-four seven.

________________

Darien just got up when he got a phone call form Hobbes. "Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'll be ready by the time you get here." Darien answered. He almost forgot about the fishing trip he and Bobby had planed to take. Today was their day off. And all Bobby could think about was going fishing. Darien would have rather stayed home in his apartment to get some sleep, yet he liked the idea that Bobby had asked him to go. Darien walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_______________

"Eberts!" The Official said.

"Yes sir?" Eberts asked.

The Official looked at him, "Eberts, get agent Fawkes on the phone." Eberts walked over to the phone and dialed Darien's number.

______________________

Darien was sitting in his living room waiting for Hobbes when the phone rang. "Hello." Darien said.

Eberts handed the phone to the Official, "Fawkes, I need you and Hobbes down at the Agency ASAP you understand."

"Yes sir." Darien said. "But are you aware that it is our day off?" Darien asked.

"Not anymore it's not." The Official said, and then he hung up on Darien.

_________________________

There was a knock at the door, Darien walked over to it and opened it. "Hey partner, I have some bad news." Darien said.

Bobby looked at Darien. "Can't it wait till we get back? Bad news might spoil our trip."

"Well. Darien said, "It does spoil our trip. The Official just called and said to get to the Agency."

"Doesn't he remember he gave us the day off?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah, he remembers. But I don't think he cares. So lets just go and get back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Bobby said, then he turned around and walked towards the van.

__________________

Claire was typing on her computer when Eberts walked in. "Hello Ms. Keeply, the Official needs to talk to you in his office."

"What about?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, he called Mr. Fawkes and Mr. Hobbes in too."

Claire looked at her computer and then saved the program she was working on. She stood up and pushed her rolling chair into it's place, then she followed Eberts to the Official's office.

___________________

Darien looked at Bobby, they were pulling into the Agency. "Hey Hobbes, what do you think it is that is so important that the Official pulled us off of our day off for?"

"Well, I'm guessing he was asked to take a special case as a favor to someone he knows."

"Do you really think so?"

"No, not really. I think he just want's to jerk our chain." Hobbes said as he parked the van. "Well this is our stop." He said then he got out of the van and started walking toward the Agency doors. 

Darien got out of the van and caught up with him. As Darien and Bobby were walking in the hallway, Darien looked at his tattoo. He only had two red segments. Good' he said to himself. I'll make it till Monday.'

___________________

Claire looked over at the door as Darien and Bobby walked in. Darien looked at her and smiled. "So, you wanted to see us Official." Darien said.

"Have a seat." The Official replied. There were only two seats in the Official's office so Darien stood and let Hobbes take the empty seat next to Claire. Normally the second seat would have been for Alex, but she was away on a special mission.

"There has been a accident in my family, my niece Morgan was in a car accident this morning and the doctors are not sure if she will make it." The Official looked up from his desk. "I'm going to go be with my brother and sister-in-law for a few days, so I can be at the hospital with her. I am bringing in a Detective from Cold Springs to take my place for the time I'm gone. She will be in charge of all the cases. I'll leave tonight." The Official stopped for a moment. "Fawkes."

"Yes sir?" Darien asked.

"Under no circumstances are you to go invisible or say anything about the gland to the Detective. Do you understand?"

"You mean you are bringing someone in here and she doesn't know about the pet in the back of my head?" Darien asked.

"Yes, the only reason I'm bringing her in is because she is the daughter of a old friend."

Darien looked over at Hobbes as if saying you were right. "You mean we're going to be working for a woman?" Hobbes asked.

Claire piped up, "And what's wrong with that Bobby? You intimidated by a woman that's smarter then you?"

Darien was going to say I don't think so, he likes you doesn't he?' but the timing just didn't seem right. "So, does this Detective have a name?" Darien asked.

"Yes she does, actually I think you've met her." The Official looked over at Eberts. Eberts walked over and put a folder on the Official's desk. The Official opened it, "Detective Maria Kelly."

"Aw crap!" Darien said. Claire and Bobby looked over at him.

"You know her?" Hobbes asked.

"Yeah, I know her. Hey Official you didn't tell her I worked here did you?"

"Nope, that's your problem."

"So how do I explain?" Darien asked.

"Well Fawkes, I don't really care, just don't mention the gland."

Bobby piped in this time, "Explain what? What are you two talking about?"

"Well Mr. Hobbes," Eberts said, then looked around him to see if anyone was going to stop him. "Detective Kelly was the arresting Officer the last time Mr. Fawkes went to prison."

"Aw crap!" Hobbes said as he looked over at Darien.

______________

Marie Kelly looked around, she started to walk into the hall when she bumped a short man with a slightly balding head. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't see you." The man looked at her.

"You must be Detective Kelly, my name is Agent Robert Hobbes." Hobbes put out his hand, she shook it.

"Nice to meet you Agent Hobbes. Can you tell me where Charlie Borden's office is?"

"The Official, sure, down the hall to the left."

"The what?" Kelly asked.

"The Official" Hobbes looked at her face she must have been somewhere around twenty-six or twenty-seven. "The Official is what we call the boss." Hobbes said.

"Oh!" Kelly said, and then she walked down the hall.

____________________

Kelly knocked on the door, "Come in." she heard a voice say she recognized it as Charlie. She opened the door and walked in. 

"Hello Maria, nice to see you again." The Official said as he stood up to shake her hand. She walked over and shook it. 

"You too, Charlie." 

The Official looked over at Darien who was sitting in a chair looking away to hide his face. Maria turned around to see who the person in the chair was.

"Hi, my name is Maria Kelly." Kelly said as she extended her hand to the man in the chair. He was still looking away. She waited a moment and then turn back to the Official. "Not talkative is he?" 

The Official smiled. "Detective Kelly this is Agent Fawkes."

"Sounds familiar, have we met?" she asked as she turned around to look at the man in the chair again.

Darien turned his head to face her. "Hello, Miss Kelly."

"You!" Kelly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Agent Fawkes works for me." The Official said.

Kelly looked over at him, " Agent what? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Actually it's true, I work for the government." Darien said, then he smiled.

"Sir, you are aware that he has a rap sheet a mile long aren't you? Kelly asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Detective Kelly." The Official said.

"Sir, I arrested him myself, and when l did I found out that it was his third strike."

"Whatever you say Detective Kelly." The Official replied.

"I'll prove it to you." Kelly said as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, this is Detective Maria Kelly, I need to talk to Detective James Mason." There was a short pause and then she said, "Hey Mason, this is Kelly. I need you to do a search on a Darien Fawkes......... Yes, that's right...F...A...W...K...E...S." She looked over at Darien to see if she had spelled it right. He gave her a nod. "Okay, thank you Mason." Kelly hung up the phone. 

"Well?" Darien asked.

"He said the only Darien Fawkes he could find in this district was a Federal Agent for a Agency called Department of Health and Human Services."

"Darien smiled. "I told you." then he looked at the Official. "Can I go now sir?"

"Yeah, find Hobbes and send him in." The Official said as Darien turned to walk away.

When Darien was gone Kelly spoke up. "I don't know how you did it Charlie but his records are clean. What did you need him for so badly that you took him out of prison?"

_____________________

"Well Bobby, I would but I already have plans for lunch." Claire said.

Hobbes looked away from Claire, "Okay, Keepie." He turned around and walked to the chair. "Hey have you seen Fawkes?" he asked as he sat down. "Aw crap!" Hobbes said and jumped back up. 

Darien unquicksilvered. "Hey Partner, you know that's not the first time you sat on me."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't if you'd tell people when you come into a room. Hobbes replied.

Darien stood up from the chair. "The Official want's you Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye Keep." With that Hobbes walked out the door.

Darien looked at Claire. "You know, I think Bobby was asking you out on a date Claire."

"Yeah, I got that Darien, and you shouldn't be listening to people's conversations."

"Sorry." Darien said. "So who do you have plans with?"

"Pavlov." Claire said.

"Your dog!" Darien said surprised. Claire just smiled and walked over to her computer. "Claire you made Bobby think you were going to lunch with someone."

"Hey, I never said I was going to lunch with someone I just said that I had plans. It's not my fault if Bobby assumed something else."

______________________

"You wanted to see me Official?" Bobby asked. He looked around but Eberts wasn't in the room, That's funny,' Hobbes thought to himself, I thought for sure the Official's trained pet would be in here.' 

"Hobbes I want you and Fawkes to take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow too."

Hobbes looked at the Official, "Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I already sent Eberts home. And tell Claire she has the time off too."

"Yes sir. "Bobby said as he walked out the door. 

_________________

Claire looked over at Darien. "Do you need a shot or something?"

"No, why?" Darien asked.

"Because you are just standing there doing nothing."

"I'm sorry Claire, I was just wondering. Have you made any progress with the gland?"

"Darien if I had you'd be the first to know." Claire was about to say something else when the door opened.

"Hello partner," Bobby said then nodded his head toward Claire. "Keep."

Darien looked over at Hobbes, "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Oh, you know how today was suppose to be our day off?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well the Official just gave us the whole day tomorrow and the rest of today off. So Fawkes, you want to carry out our plans and make them for tomorrow?"

"What plans?" Claire asked curiously.

Darien turned to Claire, "Hobbes and I were going to go fishing this morning."

"That's funny Darien, I never thought about you as being the fishing type."

"Well we all learn new things." Darien replied, what he really wanted to say was that he's not the fishing type but Hobbes had asked him to go, so he said yes.

"Oh," Claire said. "Have fun! I guess I'll see you Monday. And Darien if I make any progress with taking out the gland between now and Monday I'll let you know."

"Thanks Claire." Darien said.

Bobby was getting ready to leave the room with Darien when he said, "Hey Keep, I almost forgot to tell you, the Official gave you the time off too."

"That was nice of him, but I think I'll just stay here and work."

"Why would you want to work when you could go have fun with us?" Darien asked.

Claire looked at him, "Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Yeah, why not? Hobbes replied.

"Well, I don't know how to fish." Claire said.

"Well if you didn't want to come that's all you had to say." Darien said.

"No, Darien I want to come, it's..."

Darien cut her off, "So why don't you?"

"What time do we leave and where do we meet?" Claire asked.

_____________________

Eberts grabbed the bag of groceries out of the back of his car. He walked up to his door and put the key in, then he opened it. "That's funny," he said looking over at the window. "I thought I locked that this morning." Eberts set the groceries down on the table and went over to the window to lock it. But before he could he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then his ribs. Eberts looked up in time to see a baseball bat coming right for his face.

________________________

Eberts opened his eye's, he didn't know how long it had been but he had a really bad headache. He tried to find something to brace himself on but couldn't. He heard someone moving in the house, he crawled over to the phone. Eberts carefully pulled it down to him, and dialed the number to the Agency, by the third ring Eberts remembered that no one was there, hearing the answering machine Eberts was about to say something when he heard footsteps getting closer. He set down the phone, but didn't hang it up.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and stuff see chapter one

Spoilers: TIOBE and The Camp.

Chapter Two

Darien's alarm clock went off, he pressed down one the snooze button. It was 4:21 am, Darien rolled over and fell back to sleep.

___________________________

Claire knocked on the door, she could here a alarm clock beeping. She knocked again, there was no answer. "Darien are you there?"

______________________

Darien woke up to hearing someone at the door, he got up and walked over to it.

The door opened and Claire saw Darien standing there. "You tired?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry, I'll go get ready."

Claire went into the living room and sat down, she knew that Hobbes would be on his way by now.

________________________

Bobby set his tackle box in the van, "Well that's the last of it." he said to himself. He walked over to the front of the van and then got in. As Bobby started driving down the road he realized he had forgotten his cell phone, he

looked at his watch. He was already running late. "Oh

well, I'm not going back for it."

___________________

Darien came out of his bathroom, "OK, I'm ready to go. Is Bobby here yet?"

"No, not yet." Claire said.

"Claire, can I ask you a personal question?"

Claire thought about it for a second then said, "Sure, why not."

"Why did you make Bobby believe that you were going to lunch with someone yesterday?"

"Darien, you already asked me that!"

"Yeah, I know, but this time I want a answer."

"Darien I gave you an answer."

"Yeah, but I want the real answer!"

"Okay," Claire said as she looked up to meet Darien's

eyes. "But I thought you would know by now."

"Know what?" Darien asked.

"The reason I wont go out with Bobby is because..." Claire heard the sound of the van pulling in. "Bobby's here let's go!" Claire said as she jumped up grabbed her bag. Then she went out the door.

Darien watched as Claire walked away. Well at least she

was going to tell me. Darien thought to himself. He

thought asking her would make him feel better, but now it turned out it only gave him another question. What

was it that he was supposed to know?

_________________

Bobby was about to get out of the van when he saw Claire coming out. She got into the passenger seat. Darien came out a second after her. He went to the back of the van and opened the door. 

"Woe, Bobby that's a lot of stuff!" Darien said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry partner, but I left a spot for

you ."

"Where?" Darien asked sarcastically.

Bobby pointed to a small spot next to a tackle box. "Right there, my friend."

Darien looked at it for a moment and then said, "I get to drive on the way back."

"Hey Keep?"

"Yes, Bobby? Claire replied.

"Is there any chance you brought your cell phone?"

"No, why?" Claire asked.

"Well, I forgot mine, and I was wondering just in case the Official tries to call."

"Well, Bobby I'm sure it will be okay, we're already running late. And if he has some good news about his niece, Detective Kelly will tell us when we get back."

________________________

Kelly came into the office early, she had decided to look through the cases so when everyone came in on Monday she would know which one's to give to whom. She sat down at Charlie's desk and started looking at papers. Kelly thought about it for a second and then stood up, after checking in and under the desk, she sat back down. "I know it's here, I just don't know where." Kelly said to no one in the room. She started to spin the chair in a circle when she noticed the sign on the wall. Department of Health and Human Services. "Hmm." she said to herself and then stood up again. Kelly touched the sign it moved, then she pulled it off the wall. "Jackpot!"

____________________________

Darien couldn't wait to get out of the van and stretch his legs. As soon as the van stopped Darien opened the door. "Hobbes, did we really need all of this stuff?" he asked as he looked at all the gear.

"Yeah, of course." Hobbes replied. "Let's take a few

minutes to stretch and then find a nice fishing spot."

_____________________

Kelly put her ear up to the safe and started to twist the spinner, she twisted it left then right then left

again. After about the third try Kelly cracked the

safe. "Darien Fawkes isn't the only one who can pick a

lock or open a safe around here. Now lets see what Charlies been hiding." She opened the safe and the first thing she saw was a folder, she opened it and saw a old picture of Darien from when she had arrested him. Kelly closed the folder and walked back over to the desk to sit down, but as she was sitting down she noticed there was

messages on the machine. She pressed the button to listen to the first message.

"Hey, Charlie this is Tom, I just heard about your niece. I'm..." Kelly skipped it , and then went to the next one.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" She heard

Eberts say,

"Yes, you do Eberts, tell me now!"

"I don't have it!" 

The other guy waited a moment and then said, "But if you don't know what I'm talking about then how do you know you don't have it! I want the recipe to the counteragent now!" 

The next thing Kelly knew the message was over, it had ran out of time. She dialed Eberts' number, but his phone was off the hook. "Dang it!" Kelly said as she ran out the door, completely forgetting the folder on the desk. 

__________________

Claire was being amused watching Darien try to fish, but she didn't say anything because she was doing about as bad as he was. Then Claire looked over at Bobby, "Bobby how come you've already caught a fish, and I haven't even had a nibble?"

"Well," Bobby said. "Maybe your not doing it right?"

"I don't doubt it," She said looking over at Darien. "I'm tying to copy him."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Darien replied.

___________________

Kelly pulled into Eberts' driveway, the door was partly open. She got out of her car and went up to the door. "Eberts!" Kelly yelled, she walked in. "Oh, my gosh!" she said looking at the mess. She started to look around the house, Kelly walked into the living room and saw Eberts there on the floor. She went over to him and check for a pulse, it was weak. "Eberts, can you hear me?" she asked.

Eberts heard someone talking to him, he tried to answer but couldn't, all he could get out was a slight moan.

Kelly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, then she dialed 911.

____________________

"You know what were missing?" Claire asked Darien.

"No, what?" Darien replied.

"A five star super agent."

"Alex." Darien said.

"Yeah, I think it would have been fun if she were here." Claire looked over and saw Hobbes coming.

"You know, I bet that if she was here she'd make Bobby look like a amateur. Actually I bet that if you put a golf club in her hand she'd make Tiger Woods look like a amateur." Darien and Claire started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hobbes asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just thinking how funny it would be to have Alex here." Darien replied.

"Oh," Hobbes said. "Has anyone heard from here since she went on that mission?"

Claire looked over at him, "Oh, I almost forgot, she

called yesterday. She said that she didn't know how much longer the case would be, but that they had found a suspect."

"Anything else?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, she said it doesn't rain enough in Washington."

________________________

Kelly was walking around the hospital, waiting for news on Eberts. Kelly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Claire's cell phone number. After about the third try she dialed Hobbes' cell phone, there was no answer there either. Kelly got mad and hit her fist against the wall. She dialed another number on her cell phone but this one wasn't to anyone in the Agency.

"Hello, this is Mason." James said.

"Hey Mason, this is Kelly, I need a favor."

___________________

"Bobby?"

"Yeah Partner?"

"How are we going to get all of these fish into the van?" Darien asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Claire said.

Hobbes looked at both of them, "What, do you guys

already want to go home?"

"No Bobby, it's just that we can't take more then we can carry." Claire said.

"okay, lets gather up things and then we'll go home." Bobby said a little disappointed.

"What are we going to do with the rest of the day?" Darien asked.

"How about we cook one of these fish and have dinner together?" Bobby asked.

"I'm good for it." Claire said.

"Me too." Darien added.

________________

Kelly walked into the waiting room in the hospital. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Mason said.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"It seems the Agency has a problem with a guy named Arnaud

De Fehrn, the records didn't say why."

"Do you think he had something to do with what happened to Mr. Eberts?" Kelly asked.

"No, I don't. There is also a guy named Stark, from a Agency called Chrysalis. It's seem he and Mr. Fawkes made a agreement a month or so ago, but no one knows what it was about. Not even Charlie."

"So do you think he made a deal about this counteragent or whatever it was called." Kelly asked.

"That would be my guess, but I don't think Mr. Fawkes kept his agreement and this Stark guy is giving him a warning." Mason replied. 

"Thank you James." Kelly said, then she walked away.

___________________

"How come I never get to drive the van?" Darien asked, looking over at Hobbes.

"Well, for one, I'm a really good driver. And two, well I'm sure we want to keep the van around for a while, you know with the Official being so cheap."

"What you think I would destroy it?" Darien asked.

"No offense Partner, but I've seen the way you drive."

_________________

Kelly was back in the waiting room walking around when she got a the call from Mason. "I just saw Mr. Hobbes's van heading towards his house." She reached into her pocket pulled out her keys, then headed to the exit.

___________________________

Hobbes pulled into his drive way, "So, Fawkes you want to help me unload the van?"

"Why not." Darien said.

Claire got out, "Well, what do I get to do Bobby?"

"Can you go get my cell phone?"

"Where is it?" Claire asked.

"On the kitchen counter." Hobbes replied.

Claire walked into Hobbes' house, "Nice." she said to

herself, she had been in it before, but not long enough to look around. She walked over to the kitchen and started to look for Hobbes' cell phone.

___________________________

Darien and Bobby finished unloading the van, and then went inside to wash up.

Claire was on her way out as they were going in. "Sorry it took so long." She said as she handed Hobbes his phone.

"Missed five calls, I wonder who could have called besides the Official or the Agency." Hobbes thought about it for a second and then said, "The Agency. Kelly probably wants us to come into work."

_________________________

Bobby dialed in his code, "Mr. Hobbes this is Kelly, I need you to find Ms. Keeply and Mr. Fawkes as soon as possible and come to the Agency. There is an emergency. I'll tell you all about it when you get here. Thank you." Hobbes looked over at Darien.

"So does she want us at the Agency?" Darien asked

"Yeah, but I don't think it's why I thought it was."

Darien was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"She sounded worried."

"Worried?" Claire asked. "Worried about what?"

"I don't know," Hobbes replied, "But lets find out."

"Can I drive the..."

Darien was cut off by both Claire and Hobbes. "No!"

"Give me the keys Bobby." Claire said. Hobbes tossed her the keys and Claire got into the divers side.

______________________

Kelly pulled into the Agency and headed to Charlie's office, "How many times do I have to come here in one day?" she asked herself. Kelly opened Charlie's office door, looking at the desk she saw the folder that she had pulled out of the safe. She walked over and put the folder back into the safe "For now." she told herself, then she put the sign back on the wall, she sat down at the desk to wait.

__________________

Claire pulled the van into the Agency, "I thought that Kelly would call Eberts in too." Claire said.

"Maybe he's just not here yet." Darien added.

"I don't know," Hobbes replied. "But when we get inside we'll find out, so lets go."

__________________

Kelly looked up at the sound of the door opening. Darien and Claire were laughing and it looked like Hobbes was the butt of the joke. 

"You wanted to see us." Hobbes said.

"Yes, have a seat."

"Is Eberts coming?" Darien asked.

"Actually this meeting is about Eberts." Kelly replied.

"What the Agency doesn't think he's a spy again do they?" Claire asked.

"Correction, I thought he was a spy." Added Bobby.

"Enough!" Kelly said. "Lets get to the point, well let you hear it anyway." Darien, Claire, and Bobby looked at her in puzzlement. Kelly just touched the play button on the answering machine.

There was the sound of footsteps and then they heard someone say, "Where is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" a voice they

recognized as Eberts said.

"Yes, you do Mr. Eberts, tell me now!"

"I don't have it!" 

The other guy waited a moment and then said, "But if you don't know what I'm talking about then how do you know you don't have it! I want the recipe to the counteragent now!" The message ended.

"Aw crap!" Darien, Claire and Hobbes all said at the same time.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Kelly looked around the room, "Clearly everyone here but me knows what this counteragent stuff is!" 

"Well." Claire said, "It something important to the Agency. Have you called the Official yet?" 

"No, I was waiting to see if it was worth bothering him with." 

"Well, you should call." Darien said. 

"Wait, come on you guys, we're overlooking the important part." Hobbes said. 

"What?" Darien asked. 

"Eberts." Kelly said. He is in the hospital with a mild concussion,and recently fell into a coma." Claire was about to say something but Kelly put her hand up to stop her. "The doctor's said it wasn't permanent, but they're not sure when he'll come out of it. He also has two broken ribs and a broken jaw, it looks like he was hit repeatedly with a large object, maybe a baseball bat." 

Kelly finished telling them all the information on Eberts including which hospital and what room number. They were getting ready to go to the hospital when Kelly said,"Mr. Fawkes, would you stay please? I need to talk to you."

"I guess." Darien replied. 

~*~

"Claire?" Hobbes asked. 

"Yes?" 

"I didn't even know that Eberts had the recipe to the counteragent, did you?" 

"No Bobby I didn't. But maybe he didn't either." 

"What do you mean?" Hobbes asked. 

~*~

"Have a seat Mr. Fawkes." Kelly said. "Are you aware of this, what was it called again?" 

"Counteragent," Darien replied. 

"Yes, counteragent?" 

"Yeah." Darien said. 

"Well? What is it? And don't say need to know only." 

"I'm sorry Detective Kelly, but that's need..." 

Kelly cut him off. "Yes, need to know, I think I asked you not to say that!" 

"Nope." Darien said. 

"Yes, I did!" Kelly said frustrated. 

"No, you told me not to say it, you didn't ask." 

"Just get out!" Kelly said. 

"Hey, you're the one who invited me in." Darien said. Then he got up and left the room. 

~*~

Darien opened the Official's office door and saw Hobbes and Claire laughing. "That was funny Fawkes." Hobbes said. 

"You did really good Darien." Claire added through her laughter. Then Claire stopped laughing and said, "Speaking of counteragent, let me see your wrist. "Darien moved his watch, "Four segments left! Darien when did you..." Claire paused for a second, making sure Kelly couldn't hear her she added, " When did you go invisible?" 

Darien thought about it for a second and then replied.

"When I was in your lab listening to you and Bobby talk." 

"Oh," Claire said, "You know you shouldn't do that." 

"Yeah, you've told me that before." 

"Well, let's get you a shot before we leave, okay?"

Claire asked. 

"Okay." Darien said as they headed to Claire's lab. 

~*~

Kelly was frustrated. She had expected Darien to give her answer. How was she supposed to do the job she was sent to do if she didn't get the answers she needed? "Well I guess I should call Charlie." she said. Kelly looked around the desk until she found the piece of paper with his number on it. 

~*~

Claire walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a syringe of counteragent. Then she walked over to Darien, who was sitting on the chair waiting for his shot. Claire wrapped a rubber cord around Darien's arm, when she saw a vein she liked she pushed the needle into his arm. Darien winced from the pain. 

"Does it always hurt like that?" Hobbes asked. 

"Yeah, every time my friend." Darien replied. 

Claire took care of the empty syringe and then asked. "So you guys ready to go?" 

~*~

"Charlie speaking." The Official said. 

"Hey, this is Maria." 

"What?" The Official asked. "Is Fawkes giving you trouble?" 

"No, sir." Kelly replied, "I'm calling you about Eberts." 

"What about him?" the Official asked. 

~*~

The Official hung up his cell phone, then he walked over to where his brother and sister-in-law were standing. 

"I need to go," he said, "There has been a serious problem at work. One of my employees is in the hospital." 

"I understand." replied his brother, "Do what you need to." 

~*~

Darien, Claire and Hobbes started walking to the van. "Hey partner." Hobbes said

Darien looked over, Hobbes tossed him the keys. "What 

was that for?" Darien asked. 

"Well I figure you're not going to stop until you get to drive. And we're going to a hospital anyway. If you crash we have a better chance of living." Hobbes said.

~*~

Kelly went out to the parking lot. The van was already gone. "Well, I guess I should go to the hospital too." 

~*~

Darien pulled into the hospital parking lot, "Aw crap!" 

"What?" Hobbes and Claire asked at the same time. 

"The brakes, they're not working!" Darien said. 

"You're not serious partner, are you?" Hobbes asked. 

"Bobby, I can't stop the van." 

"Darien, please say this is a joke!" Claire said. 

Darien looked over at her and smiled. "Okay it was a joke," he said as he hit the brakes and stopped the van in time to miss someone walking to their car. "I just didn't think I'd ever get a chance to do that again." 

"That was wrong my friend." Hobbes said. 

"Yeah, but you should have seen the look on your face." Darien said. 

"You scared me to see the look on my face?" Hobbes

asked. 

"No." 

"Then why?" Hobbes asked. 

"Just a little pay back for when you made me think you were going to kill me." 

"You mean when we put that helmet on you so Chrysalis would think you were dead.?" 

"Yeah, that was the one." 

"Hey Fawkes, you were right." 

"What do you mean Bobby?" Darien asked. 

"You're never going to get the chance to do that again

because you're never going to drive the van again." Hobbes said. 

~*~

Alex answered her phone, "Hello." 

"Alex it looks like we've got a case with Chrysalis, do you want to finish up and..." 

Alex cut the Official off. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She said, then she hung up her cell phone. 

~*~

Kelly went into the hospital and walked toward Eberts' room. Darien was sitting on a chair next to the bed. 

Darien heard someone come in. He looked up to see Kelly standing at the door looking at him. "Need something?" He asked. 

"Where is everyone?" she asked. 

"Claire left to make a phone call, and Bobby is downstairs getting some coffee." Darien answered. 

"Oh," Kelly replied, "I came to tell you guys that the Official is on his way here." 

"Yeah, I already know." Darien said. "Alex is on her way too." 

"Who is Alex?" Kelly asked. 

"You don't know who Alex is?" 

"No," Kelly replied, "If I did I wouldn't have asked you." 

"Well," Darien said, "She is a five star agent sent to

the Agency by the President." 

"Why did the President send her to the Agency?" Kelly asked sarcastically. 

"If you don't believe me just ask Claire." Darien replied. Just then Claire walked into the room. 

"Ask me what?" 

Kelly looked over at her, "Mr. Fawkes here says that the Agency has a five star agent named Alex working for them. Oh and it gets better, he also says the President sent her." 

Claire looked at her, "You mean Ms. Monroe. Yeah she works for the Agency, but we don't see her too much." 

Kelly's mouth almost dropped open. "Why would the President send her to the Agency?" 

"They're probably old friends." Darien replied. 

~*~

Eberts heard voices talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He opened his eyes and saw Darien and the Keeper talking to Detective Kelly. He tried to say something but it came out mumbled. He realized there was something holding his mouth shut. 

Claire looked toward Eberts; she thought she had heard

a noise. "He's awake!" Claire said with excitement in

her voice.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: In part one.

Spoilers in this chapter: Some from JA and IASW and FiT I'm not sure about the rest. 

~*~

Alex walked into the hospital. Claire had called her to tell her what had happened while she was gone. As she made her way to the second floor she saw Hobbes. "Hi," she said.

Hobbes stopped and looked at her. "If you're looking for the Official he's not here."

"No actually I'm looking for Eberts' room."

"Follow me." Hobbes replied, then he started walking again.

~*~ 

"What happened?" Eberts asked, but it came out mumbled because of the wire in his jaw.

"What did he say?" Darien asked.

Claire didn't even pay attention to Darien, "Well, someone broke into your house looking for the recipe for the counteragent." 

"I remember that," Eberts replied, "But what else happened? Who was it?"

"What else happened is that they hit you with a baseball bat. Which broke two of your ribs and your jaw. But as for who it was we don't know." Claire replied.

"How can you understand him?" Darien asked Claire

"Easy," Claire replied, "When I was in the fourth grade this girl broke her jaw in a car accident. No one could talk to her or understand what she was saying, so I started to talk to her and after a while I could understand what she was saying."

"Oh," Darien replied. "Well have fun. I'm going to go find Bobby and tell him about Eberts." With that Darien left the room.

~*~ 

Darien was in the hall walking toward the elevator when he saw Bobby and Alex coming from the stairs. "Hey," he said, "I was just looking for you partner."

"Yeah, well I found Alex." Hobbes said. "And the Official just called, he's in the parking lot. I told him the room number, he should be here in a minute."

"How is Eberts?" Alex asked.

"He just woke up actually, that's why I was looking for Bobby." Darien said.

~*~

Darien, Hobbes, and Alex walked down the hall and into Eberts' room. "So, how's he doing?" Darien asked Claire.

"He's doing fine," Claire replied. Then she looked over at Alex, "I didn't think you would get here so soon."

"Hey, I heard the name Chrysalis and I came running." Alex looked over at Kelly, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the person who has been running the Agency while The Official is gone." Kelly replied.

Darien looked at the door and saw The Official standing there. He walked into the room and looked around, "Fawkes." he said.

Darien looked over at Kelly, then he walked over to her. "Excuse me Ms. Kelly, but could you come with me?"

Kelly looked at Darien with puzzlement on her face, "Sure." she said then she followed Darien put of the

room.

~*~

Darien and Kelly walked out of the room, "Since The Official is back..." Darien paused for a second and then added. "We don't need you at the Agency anymore."

"And if he decides to go back after everything is said and done?" Kelly asked.

"Alex will take over." Darien answered.

"Okay," Kelly said, "I guess my work here is done."

Darien just stared at Kelly for a second, he hadn't thought she would give up so easy. "Okay," He said. Then he turned around and walked back to Eberts' room, closing the door behind him.

~*~

The Official watched Darien come in and close the door. "Okay, time to get down to business, what exactly happened?"

Darien looked over at Hobbes, "Do you want to tell him? Or should I?"

"You can my friend," Hobbes replied.

"Okay it all started when..."

~*~

Kelly pulled into the Agency. She had left her jacket earlier and had come back to pick it up before going back to Cold Springs. She got of her car and walked toward the door. Kelly heard a noise behind her. She looked, but nothing was there.

~*~

"It doesn't make any sense," The Official said, "Eberts doesn't have the recipe to the counteragent. Why would someone think he had it?"

Hobbes' phone started to ring, "Sorry sir," Hobbes said to the Official. Then he answered his phone, "Bobby Hobbes," 

Hobbes looked over at Darien, "Yeah he's here, just a second." he handed Darien his cell phone.

"Hello?" Darien asked.

"Hello Darien, I'd like to make a trade with you."

Darien recognized the voice on the other end, "What kind?" 

"This kind," Stark replied, then he put Kelly on the phone.

"Don't do it Fawkes!" Kelly said. 

Stark put the phone back to his ear, "If you don't want Detective Kelly here to end up like Allianora..." Stark paused for a second. "I'd suggest you follow my instructions."

"I'm listening." Darien replied.

"Good," Stark answered. "I'll send someone to pick you up at your apartment. Oh and Darien, come alone or she dies."

~*~ 

Darien hung up Hobbes' phone and handed it back to

him.

"Who was that?" Hobbes asked.

"An old friend," Darien replied. Then he looked at the Official, "I'm not feeling too good I think I'm going to go home." With that said Darien walked out the door.

When Darien was out of ear shoot Alex asked the Official, "You're not going to just let him go home like that are you?"

"Yeah, but I want you and Hobbes to follow him."

"Okay," Hobbes said reaching into his pocket for his keys.

"I don't think so Hobbes," Alex said, "we're taking my car."

"Actually," The Official said, "You're taking my car."

"What?" Alex asked.

"It's a rental and Fawkes won't recognize it." 

Claire piped up, "Just take a bloody car before Darien is gone. Then you won't be able to follow him at all."

"Right." The Official said, then tossed Alex his keys.

"How come she gets to drive?" Hobbes asked.

~*~ 

Darien walked out into the parking lot. He looked around for his car and then remembered he, Claire, Hobbes had came in the van. He didn't want to go back into the hospital so he went to the side of the road and hailed a cab.

~*~ 

Alex looked at Hobbes, "Okay lets go." she said starting the car. They followed Darien to his apartment, but Alex did a good job of keeping out of sight. Alex watched as Darien got out of the cab and then went into his apartment building.

"What do we do now?" Hobbes asked.

"We wait." 

~*~

Darien went into his apartment. He wrote a quick note to Hobbes explaining what was going on. There was no way he was going to let a cop die. Even if she was annoying. He wrote the note because there was always the chance that he might not come back. Not that it would be his choice, but Stark could always put him in a cryopod like he had tried to do with Kate. Not that he was as smart as Kate, or the other scientists. But as far as Darien knew, Stark either wanted Darien working for him, or for no one at all.

Darien didn't have much time. He looked out of his window and saw a car pull in. Then he looked around the parking lot and spotted another car he didn't recognize. It looked like people were in it. After a minute he recognized the car, it had been at the hospital. 

~*~ 

Hobbes' phone started to ring, "Bobby Hobbes." he answered.

"Hey Hobbes, you do know that I can see you, right?" Darien asked.

Hobbes looked up at Darien's apartment window to see Darien waving to him.

"So how about you and Alex come in. That is Alex right?"

"Yeah partner, it's Alex. We'll be right up." Hobbes said and then he hung up his phone.

~*~

Darien left his apartment and went to a fire escape. He started to climb down it toward the car Stark's goon was in. "Aw crap!" Darien said remembering the note he had left. When he wrote it he didn't know Hobbes had followed him. But he couldn't go back for it. He had to get out of there before Hobbes found out that Darien had led him and Alex on a wild goose chase. 

Darien found the car and got in, he recognized the guy. He was the guy from the pool when Allianora was killed. And also when Chrysalis had tried to get Adam at the park.

~*~

Hobbes knocked on Darien's door. "Fawkes are you in there?" he waited a second and the said again, "Fawkes." Hobbes twisted the door handle, the door opened. "That's weird." Hobbes said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I've never known Fawkes to keep his door unlocked." Hobbes called Darien's name again but there was no answer. Finally Hobbes walked into the kitchen and saw a note there addressed to him. He picked it up and started to read. "Aw crap!"

"What?"

Hobbes read the note out loud, 

"Bobby,

Sorry about leaving in such a hurry. I wasn't going home to get some sleep like I had said. The truth is Stark has Detective Kelly and he wants to make a trade. He told me not to tell the Official or he would kill her. Sorry Hobbes, no matter how much of a pain she is... I couldn't let her die. Your friend, 

Darien."

Alex ran over to the window in time to see a car pull out of the parking lot.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

*A special thanks to my wonderful Beta Reader Liz*

~*~

"So," Darien said, "We've met a couple of times now. Don't you think I should know your name?"

"Nope,"

Darien thought about it for a second and then said, "That's okay, I'll just call you Alexander."

"Why Alexander?" The guy asked.

"Because, you remind me of someone who works for the Agency."

~*~

"I can't believe you lost him!" The Official said.

"I'm sorry sir," Alex replied.

"You should be sorry! If Agent Fawkes gives away important information, I will hold you responsible."

"It's my fault as much as it is Alex's sir." Hobbes said.

"I don't care whose fault it is, just find a way to get Agent Fawkes back!" The Official said.

~*~

Darien and Alexander pulled into a warehouse, "Why is it always a warehouse?" Darien mumbled.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Darien replied. Alexander got out

of the car and walked toward the warehouse, Darien was

still sitting in the car.

Alexander turned around, "Are you coming?" He asked.

Darien got out of the car and followed him. They went through a steel door and into a small dark room.

"Hello Darien," Stark said, "How are you doing?"

"Beside the fact that I have a gun to my head, I'm pretty good."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just a security precaution." Stark replied.

"I'm sure," Darien said. "So what is the trade?"

"I want to know about the gland."

"What about it?" Darien asked.

~*~

Claire walked into Eberts' room, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing a little better," Eberts replied. "How are you?"

"I wasn't the one robbed, but I'm doing fine."

"Do you know when I can go home?" Eberts asked.

"The doctors said you could go home tomorrow." Claire replied.

~*~

"Follow me," Stark said. 

Darien walked with Stark into a small room with medical supplies in it. "Why do you want to study the gland?"

"That's none of you concern, you just do what you are told. I'll take care of the rest."

"I just have a question." Darien said.

"What?" Stark asked.

"I thought I came here for a trade?" Darien replied.

"You did,"

"So when are you going to release Detective Kelly?"

"After we are done here, Darien."

"Why not now?"

"Fine, fine. Just don't ask any more questions. It gets annoying." Stark tapped on the glass two way mirror. "Release the girl." Then he looked back at Darien, "There are you happy?"

"Actually no, how do I know that there is even anyone in there? You could just be saying that to make me believe that you let her go."

This time Stark was aggravated, "Come with me." he said, pointing his gun at Darien. Darien walked in front of Stark and turned where Stark told him to. When they got to the door leading out of the warehouse Darien saw two guys walking with Kelly to a car. "There you see she is safe, now come with..."

Darien didn't even give Stark the chance to finish what he was saying. He went invisible and ran toward Kelly. Stark shot his gun, but missed Darien. The two guards who were walking with Kelly noticed the gun shot and turned around. They put on some thermal glasses so they could see him. Darien ran over to Kelly and knocked her on the ground so a stray bullet wouldn't hit her.

~*~

Kelly was confused at what was going on. She was walking out of the warehouse to freedom one second. And now she had been knocked to the ground but no one was there. She looked at the guards. They were wearing some kind of sunglasses. 

~*~

Darien punched on of Stark's men in the face and then pulled off his glasses. He punched the guy in the gut and took his gun. Darien slid the gun and glasses across the pavement toward Kelly. "Use these," he said, then added "Just don't shoot me."

~*~

Kelly saw a gun and glasses come toward her, but it still looked like no one was there. She didn't even give it a second thought. She grabbed the gun and glasses and put the glasses on as quickly as she could. When she had put them on she saw an outline of a body. She couldn't stop to process what was going on in her head. She wasn't even sure what was going on in her head.

Kelly crawled behind the car and started to fire at Stark's men. The orange figure ran to the car and got on his knees next to her, and started to fire a gun. "Fawkes, is that you?"

"Just start firing!" Darien said as he let the quicksilver flow off of his body. 

Kelly looked at him with shock, "What the heck is going on?"

"I will explain everything to you later. First, we have to get out of here." Darien said firing off another two shots. 

"Can you hot wire a car?" Kelly asked Darien.

"I was a thief wasn't I." he said opening the car door. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a pocket knife would you?" he asked.

"They took my keys." she replied. "Here come more," she said firing her gun. "Darn, it's empty!"

Darien handed Kelly the gun he took from one of Stark's goons. "Use this, I never liked guns anyway."

"Thanks." she said dropping the empty gun and firing the one Darien had just given her.

"I got it!" Darien said looking at Kelly. 

Kelly moved past him and got into the car, Darien got in after her. "Let's get out of here!" she said. Darien looked down at his wrist, "Aw crap!" He said pulling out. He pulled out with so much speed that the tires started to squeal. Darien looked in the rear view mirror, his eyes were turning red.

~*~

Bobby had just finished telling Claire what had happened when a car pulled in and Darien got out. Kelly followed him, "I need my meds fast!" he said running inside toward Claire's lab.

~*~

Claire finished giving Darien his shot as the door opened. Bobby and Kelly walked in. "So?" Kelly asked.

"What?" Darien replied.

"What happened out there? You said you would tell me."

The End


End file.
